An electrophotographic photosensitive member is used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. A single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member or a multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member is for example used as the electrophotographic photosensitive member. The electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. The single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a single-layer photosensitive layer having a charge generation function and a charge transport function. The multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer that includes a charge generating layer having the charge generation function and a charge transport layer having the charge transport function.
An image defect so-called a white spot phenomenon may occur in image formation using an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. The white spot phenomenon is for example a phenomenon in which a minute image defect (more specifically, a circular image defect having a diameter of at least 0.5 mm and no greater than 2.5 mm) occurs in a region (image region) formed by transfer of a toner image onto a recording medium.
A photosensitive layer included in a traditional electrophotographic photosensitive member contains for example a compound represented by chemical formula (E-1) shown below (hereinafter may be referred to as a compound (E-1)) or a compound represented by chemical formula (E-2) shown below (hereinafter may be referred to as a compound (E-2)).

Also, a photosensitive layer included in an electrophotographic photosensitive member disclosed in Patent Literature 1 contains for example a compound represented by chemical formula (E-3) shown below (hereinafter may be referred to as a compound (E-3)).